Behind palace walls
by scorpion22
Summary: This is an AU fic not based on the movie though it is the same characters. Nothing is as it seems and you will be surprised I think. Please review and tell me what you think because I need to know I will die if I don't know.


This is an alternate universe fic I hope everyone who reads it likes it and reviews. I own nothing always remember this and always remember I appreciate every single one of you.

Chapter 1

As Arial opened her eyes she knew today was the day her life would start anew and change for the better. Putting on her simplest dress Ariel took the only possessions she owned and left her little shack not looking back. Today was the first day of her new job as a servant girl in the palace of the king she would be serving not only him, but his son the prince and his two wives. The prince had shocked the whole kingdom when he took a second wife not long after his first. As she was making her way to the castle the prince sat in the bedchamber of his first wife Ursula waiting for her to enter and find him.

Upon entering the room and discovering him she didn't hide her surprise at finding him there, but he could tell it pleased her greatly standing in the center of the room as he stood coming to her side instantly and pulling in to him kissing her in a demanding passionate sort of way.

"My husband I wasn't expecting you in my bed tonight has she done something to displease you or is fortune just on my side this evening "asked Ursula signing as she mentioned her competition his beautiful second wife, but forgetting her altogether when he kissed her again.

"She has done nothing to displease me I just desired to be with you my dearest and most beloved of wives I couldn't suppress the urge to come to you nor would I ever want you "said prince Eric kissing her tenderly his arm around her slender waist as he moved with her towards her bed his other hand moving to the front of her dress as her kissed her deeper. Removing her dress his eyes roamed over her as she stood in front of him in only black lace stockings and matching heels. Looking at her approvingly he sat on the bed letting her move to stand between his legs her hands moving into his hair as she kissed him temptingly climbing aboard his body as if he were her favorite stallion and grinding her womanhood against the hardness in his pants.

" May I undress you husband " asked Ursula smiling as he nodded his consent groaning as she ripped open his shirt destroying it completely then letting her deft fingers roam to his pants attacking them and within an instant they too were gone and there he was in all his glory naked before her. She wasted no time in bowing before him her hands finding the hardness that was his manhood letting her lips seek him out licking his head before forcing all of him down her throat with a moan of satisfaction. She felt one of his hands take hold of her long black raven hair and she couldn't help moaning as his head hit the back of her throat making him groan as she gagged beginning to deep throat his manhood adding to his pleasure until he could stand no one and he boiled over his bliss entering her mouth. Releasing him from her mouth she smiled as she straddled him again drawing him into a hot fiery kiss making his back hit the bed as she did.

" Hard again already " whispered Ursula looking down into his eyes the fire of lust reflecting in them as they did in her own one of her hands moving down his chest as she spoke her smile widening when it found his manhood as he swiftly removed her panties and stockings leaving bare to him in the most intimate of ways. As she impaled herself on his manhood his hands moved over her body settling on her ass squeezing with appreciation kissing her neck as she threw her head back in pleasure.

"Make me yours husband "urged Ursula looking at him in desperation as she held his face in her hands kissing him with an inferno of passion.

"I love you my darling "growled Prince Eric burying himself deep inside her body picking her into his arms and making her scream in ecstasy as they fell to the floor of the room him now on top of her making love to her.

"As I love you my love "whimpered Ursula her fingers digging into his hair puling it lightly as he plowed into her like a farmer plowing into his most valued field.

"My love for you knows no bounds "whispered prince Eric before their lips clashed together in a terribly passionate kiss that made their hearts beat twice as fast while he still continued to make love to her as if his life depended on it.

" As do mine " gasped Ursula throwing her head back as the words left her mouth moaning as his lips found purchase in the crook of her neck biting and sucking on her skin tenderly making her shiver with pleasure her hands running down his back her nails leaving blood behind. They came together falling to the bliss that was their love together her hands gripping his shoulders for dear life while his found her ass sliding up to grip her inner thighs hearing as she moaned beneath him until suddenly it was over and they became a pile on the floor.

"Oh husband I am yours now and always "breathed Ursula clinging to him unable to move as she waited for her body to come back to life after being racked with pleasure.

"That was amazing "breathed Ursula as they lay together on the floor their breathing heavy his lips at her throat smiling at her words.

"With you it's always amazing "whispered prince Eric kissing her teasingly on the lips a wicked grin finding its way onto both their faces. Standing they kissed one final time as they made their way to the bed climbing underneath into the warmth of the sheets. Looking at him with love in her eyes Ursula lay in his arms feeling warm and safe within them as she fell into a sated sleep part of her forgetting about the competition that was his other wife.

" Good night my love " breathed prince Eric kissing her sleeping form and trying not to wake her as he gently snuck out of the bed retrieving his pants from the floor and after dressing slipping unnoticed out of the room. He moved through the palace until he found himself drawn to the study entering to the sight of his father the king seated in an armchair inside a crystal glass of brandy in one hand nearly to his lips as he entered.

"Father "said Prince Eric entering the room and pouring himself a drink before coming to sit across from him on the couch.

"Son "said King Trident their eyes meeting as silence filled the room around them.

" I've been waiting I knew you wouldn't sleep without a nightcap " smiled King Trident taking a sip from his own glass as he motioned towards his sons drink watching as his son smiled in return also drinking from his glass.

"I needed something more important than a drink first I needed my wife "explained Prince Eric smiling at the memory of his encounter with Ursula drinking deeply from his glass.

"Which wife "said King Trident coldly eyeing his son?

"I was with Ursula "snapped Prince Eric slamming his drink down on the table frowning at the man in front of him.

"If you didn't have more than one wife I wouldn't have to ask "said King Trident glaring at his son as he spoke.

"Please not this again "signed Prince Eric pressing his face into his hand.

"If you had a proper wife I wouldn't have to say this again and again as many times as I say it you don't seem to listen nor do you understand "boomed King Trident standing and towering over his son. Prince Eric didn't say anything in response he only sat there refusing to look at his father as a silence fell between them.

Suddenly he looked up and he wasn't towering over him anymore instead he moved to sit next to him.

"Son I can't live forever someday I must die and I must know my kingdom will be in safe hands, you will be king and one of your wives will be the queen of this kingdom I love you both and whoever you choose to take that place with hold both your futures in her hands I don't hold that lightly "explained King Trident looking his son in the eyes hoping he saw that he spoke from the heart.

" One of my wives will be a magnificent queen can't you see that father " exclaimed prince Eric understanding his father's concern in that moment, but hoping to make him see his wives were not the evil witches he thought them to be.

"No they will never be in my opinion a proper queen they are abusive and cruel and you know when I say this I speak the truth "snapped King Trident ignoring the look of distress of his son's face at his words.

"You need to find your queen keep looking for her son someday she'll appear out of nowhere and you won't need the other two you'll only need her that's how I found your mother god rest her soul "whispered King Trident his voice laced with sadness at the memory of his lost queen.

"Father I am telling you I have already found her in one of the wives I have already I believe Ursula could be a wonderful queen someday and as for Cassandra she could learn "exclaimed prince Eric seeing disapproval on his father's face the second Cassandra's name was mentioned he knew of his two wives she was the one he hated the most.

"Cassandra will never be a proper queen however I agree with you son given time and proper training I also believe Ursula could be turned into a proper queen she is rather clever and graceful in the way of a queen, but she is still abusive at times and cruel hearted too if she lost these terrible ways she might be a true queen "said King Trident seeing surprise flick over his son's face at his agreeable words.

"Wipe that look of shock off your face son I meant every word of that "snapped King Trident as his son started to laugh as if he had been telling a well-timed joke.

" I knew you hated Cassandra father I just thought you hated Ursula too that's all father you never seem to show her any favor until now " explained prince Eric watching as his father drained what was left in his glass before rising moving toward the door meaning to exit the room.

"I do hate your wives son, but if I had to choose I'd rather Ursula was the queen of my kingdom then that other witch you call a wife "said King Trident smiling at his son.

" Father please it is my duty as a husband to defend my wife's honor please don't make me do so against you " said Prince Eric wearily even though he knew his father's words were true Cassandra wasn't cut out to be a queen compared to his beloved Ursula.

"Good night son "said King Trident leaving the room.

"Good night father "answered Prince Eric watching as his father exited the room. Prince Eric sat in the silence of the room a drink in hand signing he downed the last of it leaving an empty glass he left the room. He returned to Ursula's room finding her still sleeping peacefully.

Watching her from the doorway he smiled he knew he would never find the true queen his father had spoken of because he already had her someday Ursula would stand by his side as queen.

"Good night my queen "whispered Prince Eric as he entered her bed lying next to her again smiling as she rolled into his arms snuggling against him cozily. Holding her in his arms he kissed her sleeping lips holding her close as he too drifted off to sleep completely content to be in that room in that bed with her in his arms. As this was all happening Ariel was being shown to her new room in the servant's wing of the castle and as she climbed into the unfamiliar bed she stared at the ceiling waiting for her first official day as a palace servant to begin.


End file.
